1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial connector and a connector unit and in particular, relates to a coaxial connector that can be used for connecting a connection object having a flat plate portion.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, there is known a coaxial connector 110 comprising a connection terminal 120 adapted to be connected to an inner conductor 151 of a coaxial cable 150, a metal shell 130 adapted to be connected to an outer conductor 152 of the coaxial cable 150, and an insulating portion 140 interposed between the connection terminal 120 and the shell 130 (see, e.g. JP-A-2002-324636). In FIG. 1, numeral 153 denotes an outer jacket of the coaxial cable 150 while numeral 154 denotes an insulator of the coaxial cable 150.